Jesse (Minecraft: Story Mode)
Jesse is the playable main protagonist of the video game Minecraft: Story Mode developed by Telltale Games, whose gender and look is chosen by the player. The male version is voiced by Patton Oswalt (voice of Remy from Ratatouille), and the female version is voiced by Catherine Taber (voice of Padmé Amidala from Star Wars: The Clone Wars). Depending on the Player's choices, Jesse can be portrayed as a kind, caring, loyal friend, or a selfish, uncaring, and greedy person who will do anything to get what he/she wants, like the Eversource. Biography Appearance Jesse's appearance and gender can be customised by the Player. Male Jesse wears a shirt and pants held up by suspenders, and female Jesse wears a T-shirt with overalls. Personality Jesse's personality depends entirely on the Player's choices. He/she can be a Pure of Heart at best or an Anti-Villain at worst. At his/her best, Jesse is willing to do anything for his/her friends, and is extremely loyal and caring towards them, even /she chooses not to show it. He/she can be polite and try to get along with whoever he/she meets. Jesse can also be generous, as shown when Axel gives the entire group cookies except for Lukas, Jesse can give him his/her cookie. Jesse can also choose to give The Eversource to the people of Sky City, as they need resources more than he/she does. He/she can also suggest that they and Cassie Rose, who was desperate to return home, share Jesse's Enchanted Flint and Steel. Jesse can either be arrogant or humble at times. He/she can also empathize with others who mistreated him/her, such as when TorqueDawg, who, moments after meeting him/her started to insult him/her and his/her friends, is killed in a trap, he/she can empathize with him. This can also be shown when Cassie Rose, who was a serial killer with a very tragic backstory, was supposedly killed in her own trap, Jesse can say that, despite the fact that she had done some terrible things, no one deserves to be trapped away from home like she was. Regardless of the player's choices however, Jesse does truly care for his/her friends, even if he/she chooses not to show it, as shown when he/she is visibly upset when Reuben dies, is shocked speechless if Aiden pushes Lukas off the edge of Sky City, is clearly horrified when his/her friends are presumably killed in the White Pumpkin's trap and when Lukas and Petra/Ivor are seemingly killed by Nell, Jesse is enraged and brutally attacks her, not knowing that they respawned. History At first, Jesse lived in a treehouse with his/her pet pig, Reuben, and was preparing for the Endercon Building Competition with his/her friends Axel and Olivia. He/she is also close friends with Petra. After Ivor creates a Wither Storm, Jesse, his/her friends (minus Petra) and Lukas manage to escape and go on a quest to find the rest of the Order of the Stone and destroy the Wither Storm. After destroying the Wither Storm, Jesse, along with his/her friends, become The New Order of the Stone and after discovering an enchanted flint and steel, he/she, along with Petra, Lukas and Ivor travel through different portals to different worlds whilst trying to get back to their own world. Season 1 The Order of the Stone Jesse is first seen practicing fighting mobs with his/her wooden sword, beating up his stand. Meanwhile, at the same time, Olivia asks him/her if he would rather fight a hundred chicken-sized zombies or ten zombie-sized chickens, and Jesse can choose either option. If he/she says, "Huh?" or doesn't say anything at all, Olivia will tell him/her that it's a dumb question, and tell him/her to forget it. In seconds later, they talk about his/her pet pig, Reuben, who pushes the stand closer to Jesse. He/she tells Olivia that Reuben is coming with them. However, Olivia also talks about being worried about being called a loser, and Jesse can either insult her, say nothing, or try to make her feel better. However, Axel interrupts Jesse and Olivia's conversation by hissing, and then scares the both of them by quickly bursting out of the trapdoor, and saying, "Boom!" As a result, Reuben pushes him, and Jesse gets mad at him for being so rude, regardless of the choice that he/she makes. Later, as the three prepare for the Endercon Building Competition, Axel reveals that he made a costume for Reuben, and puts it on him. Jesse can express his opinions on his costume, or say nothing. If he/she says Reuben's costume looks awesome, Axel will reveal it took 1,000,000 hours to build it. After that, Olivia and Axel climb down the ladder and tell Jesse that they will meet him/her outside the treehouse. Before Jesse sees Axel and Olivia outside, he/she has the choice to get materials and/or talk to Reuben. Jesse and Reuben leave the treehouse and catch up with Axel and Olivia, who are waiting at the bottom. As they leave their treehouse behind for the Building Competition, Jesse, Axel, and Olivia talk about it and give out their opinions, with Reuben walking with them. They then decide to get more materials. Jesse also does exercises. After that, he/she, Axel, Reuben, and Olivia give a high-five and jump up into the air. As they get closer to the Endercon Building Competition, Olivia gives positive reviews, but someone walks by and calls her, Jesse, and Axel, "losers". They finally make it, but they see the Ocelots, consisting of Lukas, Aiden, Maya, and Gill. Aiden calls Jesse's Gang, "the Order of the Losers", and Maya and Gill laugh at them, but Lukas tells them that they need to leave the area, and the Ocelots leave, but not without Aiden grinning at Jesse's Gang. Meanwhile, the Announcer asks Jesse's Gang what their team name is, and either Jesse or the Announcer decides. Nevertheless, the Announcer tells them to go to Booth 5, and they do so. Jesse has the option of looking around before catching up with the rest of the gang. Meanwhile, Axel and Olivia see that the Ocelots are building a Rainbow Beacon, and worry that they will lose the builder competition. After that, Aiden, Maya, and Gill come to Jesse's Gang to make fun of them, and Aiden calls Reuben, "food". However, Lukas, their leader, follows them, and knowing that being rude to Jesse's Gang isn't fair and that they got work to do, tells them to stop teasing them, and that they need to prepare for the Endercon Building Competition. Right after that, Jesse sees Petra, and Lukas thanks her for giving him a Nether Star. Petra then says to Jesse's Gang and Lukas that for the right place, she'll help anyone. Then, Petra leaves, and Lukas and Jesse have a little conversation. Soon after, the Announcer announces the Endercon Building Competition, and that the winners will have their build featured at Endercon, and be able to meet Gabriel the Warrior in person. Jesse's Gang then sees that the Ocelots are doing a handshake, so their leader, Jesse, decides to make one up, and can decide on what the handshake will be called. If he/she doesn't choose the name of the handshake, Jesse will say that handshakes are for dweebs, anyway. Regardless of the choice that he/she makes, Olivia gets nervous again, but Jesse says that if they work together, everything will be fine. Then, the Announcer announces that the Endercon Building Competition is beginning immediately. Jesse, Olivia, and Axel build a fireworks dispenser, and Aiden gets rude again. However, Jesse tells him to worry about his build. Then, he/she, Olivia, and Axel build either the statue of a Creeper, an Enderman, or a Zombie, and everybody looks at their build over everyone else's. After that, Aiden gets mad, stating that their Creeper/Enderman/Zombie is just a bunch of dyed wool, and decides to cheat on them by breaking a block from somebody else's build, which has lava (vandalism). Reuben's costume gets on fire as a result of the lava, and Aiden backs off. Jesse can either decide to tell his/her gang to help him/her find Reuben, or tell them to save the build as he/she tries to find Reuben alone. As soon as Jesse runs off into the woods, he/she starts calling Reuben. However, if he/she made Olivia and Axel come with him, he/she will tell them to split up. While looking for Reuben, Jesse sees Reuben's Ender Dragon costume, with smoke trailing up from it. He/she either stepped on it to make the fire go out, or backed up. Eventually, Jesse is able to find Reuben, but they are both attacked by a horde of Hostile Mobs. He/she attempted to kill 3 Zombies, but more kept coming. While he/she and Reuben are cornered, Jesse can either tell him to stay with him/her so he/she can protect him, or tell him to run away so he won't be hurt by any more Hostile Mobs. However, a Spider lands on him/her, but Petra shows up again and kills it. Jesse, Petra, and determinantly Reuben run away together from the horde of Hostile Mobs. In a cave, Petra reveals to Jesse that she wanted to show him/her something. She took out a Wither Skeleton skull out of her pocket to Jesse (meaning that she killed a Wither Skeleton), and revealed that he/she was the first person she showed it to. She then also revealed that she is meeting up with a guy at Endercon (which later turns out to be Ivor), and says that he's going to trade her a diamond for the skull. Jesse gives out positive reviews about Petra's journey in the Nether. Petra then suggests to Jesse that he/she can come with her, and then showed a Crafting Table to him/her. Petra then taught Jesse on how to make his/her own sword, and Jesse was able to do it. Jesse, Petra, and determinantly Reuben then walk out of the cave through a tunnel and onto a bridge, and see that Endercon's all lit up. They also either see that either the Ocelots or Jesse's Gang won the Endercon Building Competition. Petra then suggests that Jesse gets along with Lukas. They then talk about each other as a team. However, more Hostile Mobs appear, and Jesse and Petra try to make a decision. Jesse can decide on fighting the mobs or jumping off the bridge into the river below. If Jesse doesn't decide, Petra decides that they jump. Even if Jesse chooses to fight the Hostile Mobs, he/she and Petra find out that there's too many. Jesse, Petra, and determinantly Reuben then jump off the bridge into the river. Along the way, Petra hits a bat that is in her way. They land into the water, and swim to shore. Jesse, Petra, and determinantly Reuben, finally reach the entrance to Endercon together. If Jesse told Reuben to run off, then he would be separated from him/her and Petra, and Jesse would ask Petra to let him/her know if he/she seen Reuben anywhere. Then, Jesse and Petra talk about the deal, and Petra asks him/her to let her do the talking. They then see Axel and Olivia, and Jesse talks about seeing Petra while looking for Reuben. If he/she had protected him, Reuben will be with Jesse and Petra, and Olivia will ask him/her what happened to Reuben's eye. Jesse would then reveal that a Zombie whacked him. If he/she told Reuben to run, Olivia gives him/her some hope, that he will show up sooner or later. Jesse would then reveal that he/she and Reuben were attacked by a Zombie hoard, and that he/she told him to run because it was for his own good. Axel and Olivia then either reveal that they won the Endercon Building Competition, or they lost it. Petra reminds Jesse about the deal, and Axel and Olivia tell Jesse are going into Endercon anyway, and that they'll see him/her when he/she gets there. They then leave, and Petra tells Jesse to hurry. Jesse and Petra (and determinantly Reuben) then walk into an alley, and Petra thinks that maybe the guy she will make the trade with (Ivor) is late. Petra then tells him/her to stay there while she looks around, and then gives Jesse the advice that if he shows up while she's gone, then he/she should stall for her. Then, she leaves, and Jesse walks over to a chest. Then, Jesse meets Ivor, who surprises him/her. Ivor asks Jesse who he/she is, and then asks him/her why he shouldn't just leave. Then, Ivor asks Jesse if he/she has the skull he wants. Jesse then has the option to tell Ivor that Petra has the skull, and Ivor and Jesse would wait for her. If Jesse chooses otherwise (lying, telling him to calm down, or saying nothing), Ivor would tell him/her hat he's not wasting any more time with him/her, and would be about to leave. Then, Petra shows up, and gives him the skull. Ivor says that she earned the diamond for giving him the skull. However, she got lapis lauzil instead, and it turns out that Ivor's deal was a scam all along, and because of this, Jesse and Petra decide to go after him. However, they run out of the alley, and Ivor is nowhere to be seen. Petra decides that she and Jesse have to find Ivor again. Jesse runs to an area at Endercon, and has the task of finding Ivor. He/she also has the option to look around, and can also talk to Lukas and even Axel along the way. Then, Jesse finds someone he/she thinks is Ivor (but it's actually someone else, a woman named Ivy who owns the Slime Booth at Endercon). Jesse walks to the person, but Aiden shows up and blocks his/her way, making fun of his/her gang by calling them, "Team Trashbag", and taunts him/her even more. Because of Aiden's annoyance, Jesse angrily pushes him out of the way. Jesse then reaches the person, but realizes it's not Ivor when the person turns around. The person, whose name is Ivy, angrily tells Jesse to get away from her. Then, Jesse hears a squeal from Reuben, who was recently captured by Otis the Butcher. Heroic Acts NOTE: All of these acts are determined by the player's choice, and can be completely avoided or chosen. Season 1 The Order of the Stone * Doesn't insult Olivia by telling her to let people call her a loser. * Did not tell Aiden to shut up. (This is debatable, as Aiden was being quite rude, making fun of Jesse and friends and even calling Reuben "food".) * Let his/her friends protect the build while he/she went after Reuben by himself/herself, thus resulting the gang to win. (Although Olivia and Axel seemed to prefer helping find Reuben instead of protecting their build) * Attempted to protect Reuben from the mobs rather than letting him run away. (Debatable, as Jesse was trying to keep Reuben safe either way, and the latter will also get a black eye from being hit by a zombie if Jesse keeps him with him/her) * Accepted Petra's advice on getting along with Lukas. * Chose not to threaten Aiden by telling him that he will get revenge on him. (Although Aiden had, not only provoked Jesse by setting Reuben's costume on fire, causing him (Reuben) to get lost, he also clearly showed no remorse for it, making fun of it in front of Jesse, and as such, Jesse was understandably quite mad at him.) * Traded his/her sword with Otis the butcher to save Reuben from slaughter, and by doing so, made nice with him. * Did not agree with Axel on getting payback on Ivor by stealing from him. * Told Axel to leave the potion where it was. * Went back to the basement to find Lukas. (This is debatable, as Jesse needed Gabriel's help as well, since he is a great warrior, and he/she was trying to help Lukas either way.) * Did not blame Lukas for Petra not escaping the Witherstorm. * Chose not to punch Ivor for his misdeeds. * Does not say to Ivor that Petra is in trouble because of him, and that he/she and his/her gang are trapped in the Nether because of him. (This is debatable, as while this is nice, it is true, at least to an extent.) * Gave his/her cookie to Lukas. (This is debatable, as while it is generous of Jesse to do so, Lukas said he didn't need the cookie.) * Prevented Lukas from leaving the shelter. (This can be debated, as Lukas will have to face the consequences for leaving the shelter.) Assembly Required * Does not launch Reuben in the Cow-a-Pult. (Redstonia) * Encouraged Olivia to talk to the other engineers because they could help her learn cool stuff about what they know. (Redstonia) * Crafted a repeater instead of stealing one, preventing the death of several cows. (Redstonia) * Helped Ellegaard build a command block. (Redstonia) * Asks other Griefers to help him and Axel save the world. (Boom Town) * Gave the amulet to Axel whilst he/she distracted the griefers. (Boom Town) * Tries to get Magnus the Rogue to help stop the Wither Storm. (Boom Town) * Told Magnus that he did a good throw after he threw TNT back at Jesse with slime blocks. (Boom Town) * Did not tell Axel/Olivia that this isn't his/her fight. (This is debatable, as Axel/Olivia may have gotten in trouble with the Order.) * Decides to go out to find Soren the Architect's fortress at nightfall according to Magnus/Ellegaard's plan even though hostile mobs spawn at night. (Because the Witherstorm might catch up to Jesse's Gang and the Order of the Stone if they stay at night) * Talked good about Axel/Olivia to Magnus/Ellegaard. * Tells his gang that Magnus and Ellegaard have issues to work through, but hopefully, they'll be right back on track with the important stuff. (Because they did abandon the group after an argument) * Told Petra/Gabriel to let Ivor go. (This is debatable, as for all Jesse knew, if Ivor escaped he could possibly cause more trouble) The Last Place You Look * Told his/her gang that Magnus/Ellegard wouldn't abandon them, even if they wanted to. * Chose to help Axel and Reuben, and had Lukas save the amulet. * Thanked Lukas for saving Reuben, because of him comforting Reuben. (Saved the amulet) * Allowed Lukas to lead his/her friends through The End. * Kept Gabriel/Petra's secret by choosing not to share it with Lukas. (Because, like Gabriel/Petra said, it could make it worse) * High-fived Reuben. * Befriended Soren. * Showed concerns for Magnus and Ellegard. * Promises a dying Ellegaard/Magnus to save all the survivors, and keeps it. A Block and a Hard Place * Let Lukas leave to find his friends on good terms. * Gave all the potatoes he/she found to his/her hungry teammates instead of eating all of them as soon as he/she found them. * Went into the witch hut to get the cake in order to feed his/her gang, and/or the Potion of Leaping to defend himself. (This is debatable, as while Jesse and his/her friends needed a cake because they were very hungry, and Jesse might need the Potion of Leaping to escape danger, these items were inside a witch hut and thus, taking the cake or the Potion of Leaping would be stealing) * Went to find another way to Ivor's lab instead of exploring the maze. * Did not say that Ivor was stupid. * Doesn't call Ivor a madman after learning that his Wither plan backfired. (Although there where probably better and easier ways to expose the Order.) * Comforted Reuben before his tragic death. * Allowed Gabriel to tell the truth about the Order. Order Up! In this episode, Jesse may grow noticeably better. * Let Ivor's lava house stand, since there is another way around it, Axel and Olivia can craft glass out of sand blocks to make the lava safer. (This is debatable, as Jesse might not believe (or even know) that there is another way around Ivor's lava house.) * Chose to help Ivor instead of running away from the guards. (This is debatable, as Ivor might be selfish in his desire and only care about material things at this point.) * Did not call Isa a control freak. (Helped Ivor) * Offered his/her help to Isa. (Helped Ivor) * Didn't tell Reginald that he sucks. (Helped Ivor) * Took Milo's oath. (Go with Milo) * Told everyone in the Build Club, including Milo, that he/she and his/her gang need their help. (Go with Milo) * Did not threaten people in the Build Club by telling them that he/she knows how to use a crafting table better than them, and did not insult them by calling them "chumps". (Go with Milo) * Chose to leave the Eversource where it was, because of the fact that the people of Sky City needed it to survive. * Rescued Isa instead of backing up Lukas in his fight with Aiden. * Shows concern for Lukas after his fall. (Rescue Isa) * Took Aiden to safety. * Left both Isa and Milo in power. A Portal to Mystery * Does not insult TorqueDawg back. (Although TorqueDawg insulted Jesse and his/her friends first for no real reason.) * Shows pity for TorqueDawg after his death. * Showed the enchanted flint and steel to CaptainSparklez. (Debatable, as, given the situation, it may not have been a good idea for Jesse to trust anyone aside from his/her friends.) * Had pity for CaptainSparklez's death. * Refused to accuse anyone of being the White Pumpkin, including Dan, Lizzie, or Stampy, because of having little to no evidence. * Helped DanTDM/LDShadowLady fight off the spiders in the library instead of going after the White Pumpkin. (Debatable, as if The White Pumpkin escaped, she would be able to set off even more traps.) * Defended Lukas after being accused of being the White Pumpkin. * Convinced the Youtubers about Cassie Rose being the murderer. * Attempted to dig Cassie Rose out of the fallen sand. * Sympathizes with Cassie after learning her tragic backstory. (Because she could have asked for the enchanted flint and steel even though she tried to kill everyone for it.) * Reminded Cassie that she needed to say goodbye. (More polite than heroic) * Told Cassie to think about all the people she has killed. * Chose to give Cassie Rose her cat, Winslow, to her for company. (This is debatable, as while Cassie Rose dearly misses her home and having Winslow with her would probably be her only comfort, Winslow, being a relatively innocent cat, would be trapped with his owner, possibly for the rest of his life.) Access Denied * Made nice with Petra after arguing. (This is debatable, as Jesse might not be trying to keep Petra safe.) * Did not tell Petra that she should be the one to apologize for her outburst. (Argued with Petra) * Told his/her gang that they will be able to find Petra. (Argued with Petra) * Helped Petra kill the Mind Controlled Zombie after her call for help, since there's a higher risk that the Mind-Controlled Zombie could have easily killed Petra if he didn't. (This is debatable, as Petra might not have needed Jesse's help after all.) * Admitted to the mind-controlled citizens from Crown Mesa that he/she and the New Order of the Stone are not from there, and that they came from somewhere else. * Told PAMA the truth. (This is debatable, as even though Jesse is attempting to help Petra and prevent her from being chipped, he/she could be risking the lives of other people in different worlds that could be chipped by PAMA.) * Showed concerns for Harper when they were being chased by mind-controlled Zombies. * Told PAMA that it can't force him/her to hurt Lukas/Petra. * Said to PAMA that he/she's got enough friends. * Defended Harper from the citizens of Crown Mesa who blamed her for all the damage PAMA caused, causing them to accept her. * Asked Harper if she's still keeping secrets. A Journey's End? * Does not attack Nell a second time for "killing" Lukas and Ivor/Petra in the Spleef Game, because of the fact that she only eliminated them because of the competition. (This is debatable, as he/she didn't know that it was a competition and thought his/her friends were actually dead. Also, Nell was the one that supposedly killed his friends.) * Did not tell Hadrian and Mevia that they will pay for Lukas and Ivor/Petra's apparent deaths. * Decided that he/she and Hadrian find common ground. * Didn't tell Hadrian to get out of his/her face when the latter tried to interview him/her. (Not as heroic as it is polite, although Hadrian is usually even more rude than Jesse if he (Jesse) chooses to be. Also, Hadrian is only polite sometimes because he is a master manipulator.) * Accepted Emily's deal to "team up" against the gladiators during the race. (This is debatable, as Jesse could find it hard for him to trust Em) * Saved Nell from falling in the lava instead of trying to beat Emily at the race. (Because leaving someone else behind to die during the race in order to win is considered cheating) * Told Emily that he/she understands why she made a deal with Hadrian to get Jesse to lose, after her motives for trying to get Jesse eliminated were revealed. * Does not provoke Slab by mockingly reminding him that he couldn't kill him/her. * Chose not to talk to the miner allowing him/her and Slab to be at the Old Builders' tower on time and not get Slab in trouble. * Did not touch anything in Hadrian's Palace, including choosing to only look at Tim's armor instead of trying to take it for himself/herself, because of Slab's earlier advice to not touch anything.. * Accepted Hadrian's deal to lose at the games and go to the mines in his/her friends' place. (This is debatable, since Jesse can rightfully refuse to take Hadrian's deal because he knows Hadrian is not a trustworthy person.) * Told the other competitors about Tim not being real. * Chose not to insult the Gladiators by calling them "big lugs". * Allowed Ivor to say goodbye to Harper. * Told his/her gang to catch up with Ivor after the latter stole the Atlas and the enchanted flint and steel, and headed to the Portal Network. (This can be debated, as Jesse might not be trying to keep Ivor safe. Also, Jesse's friends appear to be fine with chasing Ivor.) Items * Command Block Tool/Weapon (Temporarily) * Enchanted Diamond Sword (since episode 4 until episode 8) * Enchanted Diamond Pickaxe * Enchanted Flint and Steel * White Pumpkin * Eversource Crown (from Sky City) * Ender Pearls * The Redstone Heart (a.k.a. PAMA's heart) * Lever * Flint and Steel * Portal Atlas (Temporarily) * Stone Sword (Temporarily) * Enchanted Shield * Other crafting items * Enchanted Diamond Axe * Tim's Armor (Formerly) * Gold Sword (Temporarily and determinant) Killed Victims/Slain Enemies/Fallen Allies The list below shows the victims and enemies Jesse has slain/killed. It also shows allies that have died indirectly due to Jesse's choices/were killed by any enemies. * The Wither Storm * Numerous Hostile Mobs * Magnus the Rogue (Indirectly Caused, Choice Dependent, Alternate Ellegaard the Redstone Engineer, killed by Wither Storm) * Ellegaard the Redstone Engineer (Indirectly Caused, Choice Dependent, Alternate Magnus the Rogue, killed by Wither Storm) * Reuben (Pig) (Indirectly caused; doomed to fall by Wither Storm) * CaptainSparklez (Killed by The White Pumpkin's traps) * LDShadowLady (Indirectly Caused, Choice Dependent, Alternate DanTDM, killed by the White Pumpkin) * DanTDM (Indirectly Caused, Choice Dependent, Alternate LDShadowLady, killed by the White Pumpkin) * Cassie Rose/The White Pumpkin (Heavily Implied) * PAMA (Prototype: Autonomous Management Agent) Death (Restart Part of Game) Killed By * Hostile Mobs * Splash Potion of Harming * Wither Storm * Lava * TNT * Fall Damage * Aiden * Arrow of Poison * The White Pumpkin * PAMA (Made useful) * Petra (Chipped) * Lukas (Chipped) * Mind Controlled Citizens (Chipped) Jesse can also die by failing to avoid dangers. The Screen will go red, and the game will restart from the Chest Symbol. Relationships Reuben (Pig) Reuben was Jesse's pet pig. Jesse mentions in Episode 4 that he/she first met Reuben near a waterfall, before presumably adopting him. Jesse was very close to Reuben and cared for him like his/her best friend. Reuben also felt the same way about Jesse and would go to great lengths to ensure he/she is in no harm. When Reuben dies, Jesse is heartbroken, and can't get over it. In Episode 5, when Lukas asks Jesse how he/she is coping with losing Reuben, Jesse can either claim to not really have thought about Reuben, say that he/she really misses him or even blame himself/herself for Reuben's death. Reuben's honor remains in the New Order of the Stone's home. Olivia Olivia and Jesse are best friends. They lived together in a treehouse with Axel, and the three of them work as a team for most tasks. Olivia is a very insecure person, and she often confides in Jesse for help with this anxiety. Axel Axel and Jesse are best friends. They lived together in a treehouse with Olivia, and the three of them work as a team for most tasks. Axel is happiest when all the things he considers awesome is also considered awesome by Jesse. Petra Petra is one of Jesse's best friends. Though it's unknown how they met, they have known each other for a long time. At first, Petra finds Jesse annoying, but soon, they become allies, and help each other. Soon, she becomes a member of Jesse's Gang and helps them fight the Wither Storm. Petra also confides in her secrets to Jesse. Ivor In the beginning, Ivor and Jesse were enemies. But when Jesse finds out that Ivor is not a bad person, their relationship becomes much more stable as they become good friends. Jesse also thinks that Ivor sometimes makes him/her laugh. (Determinant) Lukas In the beginning, Lukas unwillingly was Jesse's enemy. However, later on Lukas teams up with Jesse's gang against the Wither Storm. Through his/her actions, Jesse can either become close with Lukas, or not so. In Episode 8, if Jesse successfully gets Lukas' journal back, Lukas will ask Jesse to choose the ending. If Jesse chooses "...And he/she couldn't have done it without his/her friends." Lukas will close the book and say "You know something, I really like that." finishing the book and leaving their relationship on a glorious high. Harper Jesse and Harper have been seen being good friends. Jesse said Harper's cool in his/her book. (Determinant) He/she has said she's been pretty cool (Determinant). Harper even helped Jesse and the gang to get home. Jesse also offered for her to come with them. (Determinant). Emily At first, Jesse and Emily weren't good friends, but later, Emily wanted to help Jesse. And when she betrayed Jesse, she didn't mean to. Jesse also calls her, "an awesome person." (Determinant) Jesse even offers her to come with Jesse and his/her gang (Determinant). Nell Nell always wanted to help Jesse. She showed Jesse her wheat farm and helped to get Lukas and Ivor/Petra out of the Nether. But at first however Jesse is mad at her because she tried to kill Lukas and Ivor/Petra. Otto Otto always seemed to want to help Jesse win the Games. He said he was really impressed. He was also really happy when Jesse won the Lava Race. (Determinant). He also got the gang home. Slab the Immovable At first, Slab hated Jesse for cheating in Spleef. Jesse's actions in the future will determine this relationship: Angering Slab by talking to Sebastian and making them late to see Hadrian or calling him a big lug will mean Slab will still hate him further. However, if Jesse's actions are "real considerate of him," then Slab will seem kinder towards him and will join the group in the last battle before finally giving Lukas back his journal. The Order of the Stone Jesse used to see them as his/her heroes and mentors, looking up for them. If the player chooses to go after Magnus or Ellegaard the Redstone EngineerEllegaard, this greatly improves their relationship. If Gabriel is saved, this greatly improves his relationship as well. After Jesse finds Soren at the end, he/she seems happy to meet him, but after the truth is discovered, he/she is really disappointed. Even after this, Jesse feels that they were good mentors to him/her, but his/her opinion changes much for them. Quotes Similar Heroes * Frodo Baggins (Lord of the Rings) * Ben Tennyson (Ben 10) * Luke Skywalker (Star Wars) * Harry Potter Trivia * Oddly, If Jesse goes to Boom Town, regardless of his/her gender, he/she will always be called the KING of Boom Town. * Jesse is the only character in Minecraft: Story Mode that has two voice actors, since the character has two different genders (chosen by The Player), while other characters have one. * In A Block and a Hard Place, if Jesse chooses to eat several potatoes, he/she (indirectly) mentions that potatoes are his/her favorite food. * In Episode 1, Jesse mentions that his/her motto is "No man left behind". * In Access Denied, if Jesse chooses not to deactivate PAMA, he/she will be attacked and killed by Petra/Lukas, PAMA will then be shown smiling. link here * In Access Denied, there are several chances of death which shows "You have been made useful!" instead of "You died!" if Jesse gets caught by PAMA. ** However, if Jesse is killed by chipped Petra/Lukas (determinant), the death screen will show "You died!" * Jesse is currently the only unisex character in Minecraft: Story Mode. ** Telltale left an easter egg to this, when TorqueDawg states that Jesse is a boys/girls name, depending on the gender. * The lightest skin-tone appearance for female Jesse bears near-striking resemblance to Isa. * In A Journey's End?, once Jesse is killed by Mevia, and when he/she respawns, this is the first time, ever since episode 3, that we see Jesse without armor. * It is revealed in A Journey's End? that Jesse is ambidextrous, meaning he/she is able to use both of his/her arms equally (attack with sword with the right, mine with pickaxe on the left). * Jesse has, by far, the most aliases in Minecraft: Story Mode as a whole. * Jesse has almost every skill for different groups - builder, griefer, redstonist, architect, and warrior. * In episode 6, A Portal to Mystery, Jesse's portrait in a few shots can show the white male Jesse without armor, no matter which Jesse you have. ** Curiously enough, that means that portrait picture was designed when Jesse could not have lost his/her armor. * Jesse appears in every episode title-card, except for Assembly Required's title-card. * Ivor, The White Pumpkin (or Cassie Rose), and PAMA have all commented on Jesse's tenacity during his/her struggles to survive in the game: ** In Episode 2, Ivor, before fighting Jesse and Petra/Gabriel, has commented on his/her tenacity, through it is misleading his/her path. ** In Episode 6, The White Pumpkin calls Jesse "Incredibly Tenacious." ** In Episode 7, PAMA calculates that Jesse's bravery and tenacity are impressive qualities. * Jesse is one of the clumsiest characters in the series, managing to drop/lose the amulet multiple times, fall over multiple times, and drop items such as the Command Block Weapon and the Enchanted Flint and Steel. * There's a single voice error for Jesse in episode 5 when talking with the Guard who protects the garden in Sky City. Gallery Minecraft_Story_Mode_characters.jpg|Male Jesse with his/her friends Petra, Axel, Olivia, Rueben, and Lukas. Jesse Minecraft.png|Male Jesse after crafting a sword. Jesse_thumbnail.jpg|Male Jesse and his friends in the game's cover-art Male_Jesse.jpg|Male Jesse in Ender-Con Female_Jesse.jpg|Female Jesse in Ender-Con. EversourceCroen1.jpg|Male Jesse wearing the Eversource Crown. Jesse_throne.jpg|Female Jesse sitting on the Founder's throne. JesseBow.jpg|Male Jesse fighting Magnus in the Grief-Off Getitoff.jpeg|Female Jesse comically running out of a portal with a squid on her head. External links * [[w:c:villains:Jesse (Minecraft: Story Mode)|Jesse (Minecraft: Story Mode)]] in the Villains wiki * Jesse in the Minecraft: Story Mode wiki Category:Spoilers Category:Male Category:Female Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Fighter Category:Archenemy Category:The Chosen One Category:Leaders Category:Monster Slayers Category:Rivals Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Successful Category:Anti Hero Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Falsely Accused Category:Arrogant Category:Tragic Category:Neutral Good Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Provoker Category:Thieves Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Protectors Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Control Freaks Category:Insecure Category:Heroic Liars Category:False Antagonist Category:Mischievous Category:Egomaniacs Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Remorseful Category:Dimwits Category:Vengeful Category:Revived Category:Revolutionary Category:Wrathful Category:Bond Protector Category:Animal Kindness Category:Detectives Category:Nurturer Category:Famous Category:Truth-Seekers Category:Pet owners Category:Loyal Category:Adventurers Category:Honest Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Master Orator Category:Sympathetic Category:Merciful Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Genius Category:Armored Category:Honorable Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Forgivers Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Poor Judges of Character Category:Supporters Category:Selfless Category:Pure of heart Category:Deal Makers Category:Grey Zone